


Dating A Rich Boy

by Mythgirl411



Series: Dating Isn't Easy [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Human AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Sophia Ella Amos is a very popular girl. She is a junior in college and has been best friends with Klaus Mikaelson since they were kids. But Klaus knows that his best friend has a crush on his older brother Elijah. Klaus is an art student while Sophia is a doctor student. He decides that it's time to get the two to admit their love for each other. Let's see what happens when he gets his girlfriend and Sophia's other best friend, Caroline, to help him. Let's see what happens now.





	Dating A Rich Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy. This is the first book of a series. I don't own Vampire Diaries only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Sophia pov_  
I was with Caroline and Klaus in his room. We were studying our various subjects hard. Finally Caroline groaned in frustration and threw a book across the room.  
"I GIVE UP!!!!!!!" Nik and I snickered.   
"Geez Care. Someone is in a bad mood."   
"Shut up Phia. This is so annoying and hard." I shook my head with a smile at my best friend. Nik went over to his girlfriend and rubber her shoulders. I pretended to gag and Klaus threw a pillow at my head. I smirked and ducked. The pillow hit the door with a bang. I stood up and stretched.   
"I'm gonna go get a water. Want anything?"   
"Coke." Nik and Care said. I rolled my eyes. Predictable.   
"Anything else?"   
"Why don't you see if you can find some popcorn?" I sighed and nodded my head. 

I went to the kitchen and got the drinks. Then I found the popcorn and began popping it. While I was waiting I heard a voice.   
"I thought I heard your voice." I looked up to see Finn standing there. He was the oldest Mikaelson sibling and had always been like a big brother to me.   
"Hey Finn."   
"Hello Sophia. Are you studying?"   
"Attempting to."   
"Let me guess. Niklaus and Caroline are making out."   
"More like flirting but yes." Finn chuckled and grabbed a water.   
"How are your studies going?"   
"Awful." Finn chuckled.   
"Do you need any help?"   
"Oh. Aren't you super busy?"   
"Not right now."   
"Thanks Finn. I may just take you up on that offer." He smiled and ruffled my hair.  
"It's nothing. And you could always ask Elijah also. He did go through the same thing as you also." I blushed then composed myself.  
"He's super busy right now. And I don't want to bother him." Finn raised an eyebrow at me. I knew Finn could read me like an open book. He always had been. Before he could speak Elijah came in just then. He looked shocked to see me then smiled.   
"Hello Sophia. I thought a heard a loud noise." I smiled.  
"Yeah. Your brother decided it would be smart to throw a pillow at me." Finn sighed and Elijah shook his head. They were used to Nik and I behaving like brother and sister. Finn spoke.   
"Elijah. Sophia is studying for her boards right now." I glared at Finn but he ignored it and Elijah didn't notice it.   
"Oh. How are you doing Sophia?"   
"Not well to be honest. I'm so stressed." Just then Kol came in. He spoke.   
"I don't know why you bother studying. You are a genius at school." I smirked.   
"Because unlike someone in this room I actually prefer studying to get good grades instead of slacking off."   
"Hey!!!!" Finn chuckled and left the room. Kol began grumbling and left the room. I smirked then turned back to the microwave and took the popcorn out. Elijah poured himself a cup of coffee.   
"So you are attempting to study?"   
"Yeah. Though it is kind of hard when your two best friends are being supper sappy and making out." Elijah smiled.   
"You and Niklaus are more a like than he is with any of us."   
"Oh really? Bekah isn't a female version of him?" Elijah chuckled.   
"Perhaps." Elijah sat across from where I was.   
"If you would like I have some old study guides I could give you."   
"Oh my god yes. Thank you!" Elijah smiled and laughed at my happiness.   
"Oh. I better get this stuff to Nik and Care before they throw a fit."   
"Very well. Meanwhile I'll look for those study guides."   
"Thank you." 

After I deposited the snacks and drinks I went to find Elijah. I really hoped he found those study guides. Though the truth was I had a crush on Elijah, and Nik and Care knew it. I think Finn did also but he hadn't said anything. This was going to be interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
